The strange summon
by cb-kanas
Summary: Threeshots. The chuunin tournament is near, and naruto MUST learn the summoning technique before the month is over. But what happens when a Disney comic magazine interferes with his training? Total Chaos!
1. The mouse summon

**The strange summon**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot IS mine, no stealing. And Mickey belongs to Walt Yensid.

By: cb-kanas

**Chapter 1: The summon**

"NO! How many times do I have to tell you, you MORON!" shouted Jiraiya as Naruto tried to complete successfully the Summoning no Jutsu "Release all the chakra in your body as if you were about to die!"

"Shut up, geez!" screamed Naruto. He stopped and sat on the ground, then looked at Jiraiya with an angry look. "I'm trying my best!"

"Let's try once more!" said Jiraiya.

"I'm bored of this" Naruto picked his clothes "Get lost pervert sennin!" He ran into the bushes, leaving a startled Jiraiya alone in the river plank.

"What a moron," said the old man. He walked to the bushes, and peered through the branches "Come on dears!" he said softly. "Take of your bikinis!"

* * *

Naruto was running in the forest.

'_Old geezer! What does he thinks! It's very difficult to summon. I can't progress that fast.'_

When he reached a clearing, he realized he took Jiraiya's bag. He peered inside; Icha paradise, some chocolates, a camera (maybe for taking pictures of you-know-what!) and a strange magazine.

'_What's this?' _thought Naruto as he opened the magazine. It was a Disney comic book. He sat down and read for a while the story of Mickey's adventure in the lake with Pluto the dog. He threw the comic away.

'_Stupid pervert! He still reads this stuff!'_

He slept for a while. When he woke up, a strong wind was opening and closing the pages of the comic. Naruto decided that the time was ideal for practicing his summon. He focused his chakra. Suddenly the wind got stronger; the little comic-book was blown away. Naruto bit his thumb. He prepared his jutsu.

"Summoning No Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, but before his hand touched the ground, the comic book landed under his hand, opened in the page of Mickey's adventure. '_What the...?'_

He couldn't stop his hand, the jutsu was performing. Smoke covered the place in seconds. Naruto was blown away. When he stood, a familiar character was in front of him.

"Oh boy!" said the mouse "where am I now? ...And where's Pluto?"

* * *

A/N: This is my first fic! Don't blame me if it isn't the greatest adventure you've ever read, but I like it.

First of all, I came with this idea when I was reading fics. I decided to make one of Naruto summoning a strange creature. I chose Mickey Mouse because I liked how he said "Oh boy!" And I thought he would fit in a short fic.

Also, I want to thank my BETA for correcting my fic. _Thanks Lina Thanatos!_

Please read and send your reviews!


	2. The mouse chase

**The strange summon**

**Chapter 2: The mouse chase**

Naruto was surprised. Not by the strange appaerance of the mouse-like creature he had summoned by mistake due to a strong wind that placed the Disney-comic magazine under his hand when he was performing his Summoning no Jutsu. He was surprised beacause, after all the effort he did to summon a toad, he summoned a funny cartoon.

"Hey Pluto!" shouted the mouse. He hadn't seen Naruto, nor was he amazed by the strange surrounding. He continued to look in the bushes "Pluto" he whistles. "Where are you?

'_Stupid mouse, he hasn't realized where he is'_ Thougt Naruto, as he walked to Mickey _'I'll get you'_. He realized that if he hit him with the magazine, perhaps, the mouse would be gone.

Mickey was moving in the woods, searching in some bushes. Naruto walked slowly behind him, waiting for the moment to attack. When Mickey bent down to look in the bushes, Naruto decided this was the moment. He jumped, prepared his comic and went forward to Mickey. The mouse jumped before Naruto could react. The cartoon ran to the river plank.

'_What is the mouse going to do?'_

Naruto followed Mickey. When he arrived to the plank he saw the mouse using the river as a toilet.

'_Ugh. Dirty creature'_ Thougt Naruto as he saw the mouse cleaning his bottom.

When the mouse stood up, a strange bark was heard in the other side of the bushes. Mickey peered through the branches and saw something very special...

* * *

Jiraiya was bored, the girls were packing up.

'_Maybe if I come tomorrow they'll do something more interesting. I only saw their pretty boddies. Hmmm' _He thougt for a moment _'I know! If I transform into a cute dog, maybe they will stroke me. He he.'_ He focused his chakra and trasformed into the first dog he had in mind.

He went where the girls were packing and he sat. He then barked and started to wave his tail. Seconds later a small, dark figure appeared inside some bushes behind him.

"Owww!" said one of the girls "how cute!"

"Yeah! Let's stroke him!" said another girl.

"It looks the same as Pluto!" said the last girl. "What a cutie!"

Jiraiya smiled, he loved the soft, perfumed touch of the girls. _'They are mine now! What a brilliant idea!'_

* * *

Mickey was excited. He had found his lost companion! He left the bushes and run to meet his dog.

"Hey Pluto, here I am!"

He hugged the dog; Jiraiya lost control of his henge and came back to his normal self. The girls now looked at him. The nice, kind look turned into an angry, fierce look.

"PERVERTED SENNIN!" the girls shouted simultaneously "WE TOLD YOU NOT TO APPROUCH US!" They came nearer to Jiraiya. They started to hit him with their bags and clothes on the head.

"I'm so sorry dears. It was just a mistake" said the old man, ashamed, triyng to avoid the punches and kicks "It won't happen again!"

"Yeah, it's like the 11th time that we hear that!"

"Girls, let's stop. After all we are decent people. Not like _others_." said one of the girls "Now we will leave. They all picked their clothes and went to the road.

They left an astonished Mickey (who was scared by the sudden transformation of Jiraiya); Naruto, who was standing outside the bushes, also surprised; and Jiraiya, who was in the ground, cursing the mouse.

"Hehe..." laughed Naruto "Perverted Sennin, I present you my summon: Mickey Mouse"

"You're what?" said the cartoon.

"Errr" said Naruto, this time with a more serious tone "Mickey, I present you the Perverted Sennin"

"You summoned that thing?" asked Jiraiya, in a calm tone.

"Yes" said Naruto

"Well...GET THE THING TO IS PROPER PLACE YOU MORON!"

"O, okay" said Naruto. He hit the mouse in the head with the magazine, open in the first page of the comic, where now was the empty siloutte of the mouse; a cloud of smoke and sparkles surrounded the cartoon, then, the figure was sucked into the comic. It ended with a sparkle. Mickey Mouse had desappear from this world.

Naruto stared at the comic book, the place where once was an empty space was filled by the figure of the well-known mouse. He continued looking. Mickey Mouse suddenly blinked an eye to Naruto.

'_Huh, what a strange feeling'_ thougt Naruto _'Maybe I'll encounter him again one day'_

* * *

A/N: It's finished! The second part of my fic! Hope you enjoy it!

If you like it or have any suggestions for this part or ideas for a next one, please send your reviews!

I remember you that english is not the language I use daily. Spanish is the language speaked in my country. Forgive any grammar mistake.


	3. The Night of the Mouse Attack!

**The strange summon**

"AHH!" – Human speaking

"**AHH!**" – Moovie characters speaking

·· Movie description

**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Night of the Mouse Attack! **

It was a stormy night in the village of Konoha. Naruto was trying to sleep, but nights like this remembered him of what happened years ago...the night were courage was missing, where fright was a common thing and were horrible Disney cartoons lurked in every corner waiting for the moment to appear. Yes, he was remembering the Night of the Mouse Attack.

* * *

- Three years ago, Naruto's house - 

Naruto was watching tv in his home. Outside, a storm raged furiously. The rain fell strong, the wind made blowed as it hit the walls and destroyed the trees, thunderbolts filled the skies and the sound of the thunders made the night a scary one. Naruto was somehow scared. From his childhood, he was always alone in storms like this, and he developed a _phobia_ for storms. Luckily, that phobia had been decreasing as he aged. But the blank that covered him showed that he continued, not terribly, afraid of storms.

He couldn't get sleep at all. The sound of thunders kept him awake. He heard the telephone.

"Hello" he answered nerviously "who, who is it?"

"Naruto! It's me, Iruka"

"Oh, hi" Naruto calmed a bit.

"Naruto, I'm going to Sakura's house. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and me will be watching a movie tonight...so...would you like to come?"

"Okay, I'll be going inmedialty!" Naruto was excited "Thanks Iruka!"

Naruto took his jacket and left his house. He closed the door and went as fast as he could to Sakura's house...he didn't know what would happen that night...

Inside Naruto's house, in the mess he had in his room, a strange comic book was glowing. The magazine rumbled as it started to levitate. Suddenly, after a flash, a strange figure emerged from the pages. A horrible creature. Some people call him by his name, but many are afraid of telling that the misterious figure was none other than...Mickey Mouse.

The mouse left the house, mumbling only two words:

"Uzumaki...Naruto!"

* * *

- Sakura's house - 

The bell rang.

'_Dam, why do they take soooo long!_'

"Hey! It's me! Naruto! Open please!" Naruto was exsausted.

Soon, the door opened.

"Naruto, welcome" It was Iruka "We are in the living room" Naruto looked at Sakura's house hall, it was very pretty "This way" continued Iruka.

Naruto arrived to a small living room. There was a big sofa in front of a tv. There were no lights in the room, but the tv made the things visible. Sakura and Sasuke were in thje sofa, both sat in the opposite places.

"Hi everybody" said Naruto.

"Hi" said Sasuke and Sakura simultaneously.

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Naruto, trying to find his sensei.

"He hasn't arrived yet" said Sakura "as always".

"We are waiting for him, Naruto" Iruka sat next to Sasuke "Sit here"

"Thanks" Naruto sat next to Sakura.

The tv was in channel 9, the Konoha news channel.

"Due to the strong winds, we expect elctric failures. Please keep a lantern next to you for a possible light emergency" said a tv anouncer.

The bell rang.

"Maybe it's Kakashi" said Sakura "I'll go"

She opened the door, the figure of Kakashi appeared.

"Hi, umm...sorry for taking too long...ehhh...a dark mouse-like creature crossed the road while I was walking home and I thougt it was a bad luck sign so...I...arrived late" Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah, and I married the Hokage today" Sakura moved aside "come in".

Kakashi took a chair and sat next to Sasuke.

"Ah, I forgot" he gave a black dvd box to Sakura "here's the movie, I couldn't borrow Frankestein so I brought the Horror of room 13, it's okay?"

"Yes, as long as it is a movie" said Sakura fiercely. She put the disc in the dvd and turned it on.

The movie started.

- Typicall horror-movie suspense music in the room.

* * *

- Outside Sakura's house - 

A dark figure appeared in the street. It climbed to Sakura's house roof and waited.

* * *

- Sakura's living room – 

- Typicall horror-movie suspense music in the room.

'_This movie stinks'_ thougt Naruto.

'_What kind of idiot would rent this movie?'_ thougt Sasuke.

'_I don't want to tell Kakashi that this movie was filmed 30 years ago. It isn't scary at all'_ thougt Iruka.

'_This moovie is great!'_ thougt Kakashi.

'_I am scared. This movie will make me have nightmares! And I want to go to the toilet but I'm scared to go alone'_ thougt Sakura.

Sakura armed herself with courage and went upstairs. The steps made noices. When she arrived to the bathroom, thunders begun to fall. The room was lit by the white light of the thunders.

* * *

- Outside Sakura's house - 

The dark figure moved. Sakura finished doing her things and left the window open. The figure entered the house. It was ready to attack. Suddenly, he felt something in his stomach.

'**_Not now_**' thougt the creature, but the attack had to wait a bit.

* * *

- Sakura's house, second floor - 

Sakura was approaching the stairs. She heard something in the bathroom, she decided it was time to go and look. She opened the door and she could not belive what was there.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" she cried "A MONSTER IS IN THE BATHROOM!" she was trembling "HELP ME!" after this, she fainted.

The figure got upset, a pink-haired girl discovered him! He hid in the girl's room.

* * *

- Sakura's living room – 

"Did you heard that" said Iruka "It's Sakura!"

They ran to the second floor, there was Sakura, lying in the floor, trembling and throwing saliva from the mouth.

"She's all upset" said Iruka "Let's take her downstairs"

"I'll help you" said Naruto"

When they finally arrived to the sofa, Sakura came to herself.

"A, a, a monster" said Sakura "In the bathroom" she stood up "It looked like a giant mouse!".

"Let's go and look" said Sasuke.

The bell rang

"I'll go" said Naruto.

It was Jiraiya.

"Hi" Jiraiya gave Naruto the Disney comic magazine "Let me explain you inside".

Naruto and Jiraiya went to the kitchen.

"Naruto, this is very important. You summoned a cartoon. I went to ask a famous summoner and told me that what you did is very strange. The summoner told me that the _thing _might come to get you. So I brought you the comic book for you to have a sort of weapon. If you return him a second time to the book he won't come back again".

"Alright" said Naruto, he hesitated "What were you doing in my house Perverted Sennin?"

"I WAS WORRIED FOR YOU, MORON!" said Jiraiya "But appears that you are ungrateful" he went to the living room.

The rest still watched the movie. Naruto took seat in the ground, next to the sofa. He watched the movie, where a poor girl was inside a haunted mansion.

··"**HELP!**" cried the girl, as a vampire chased her. The typicall horror-movie suspense music was heard continously. Suddenly she arrived to a corner, she had no escape. She waited for the vampire to come.

In the real world, the dark figure was watching from outside the living room.

··The girl was nervious, the steps of the vampire are heard in the other side of the room! (suspense music) a figure appeared and...

Mickey grabbed Naruto's neck. Naruto was screaming, he then grabed the mouse from the chest and threw him to the tv. The mouse crashed the electric device. The impact left the house with no electricity.

"Naruto..." said Sakura "What's that ?

The dark figure was trembling on the broken tv, saying things that didn't mean anything.

"Naruto" said Jiraiya "NOW!"

Naruto opened the page, the mouse was sucked to the empty space.

"Gimme that" said Jiraiya. The old man performed a seal and a symbol appeared in the front page of the magazine. "That will do" finished Jiraiya.

"Naruto, how did this happen" asked Sakura.

"He, it's a long story" said Naruto.

"TELL ME!" screamed Sakura "THAT THING WAS IN MY HOUSE!"

"Guys, if you don't mind, I want to hear what the characters say" replied Kakashi.

" Sorry sensei" said Naruto and Sakura.

They both went to the room and continued watching the movie.

* * *

- Present, Naruto's house - 

After remembering this, Naruto felt he was sleepy. The storm had subsided and the night was calm again. He would never forget what happened three years ago...

* * *

A/N: Done! The last part of the mouse trilogy! XD 

No special advices this time, just enjoy this fic!


End file.
